


Hard Day's Night

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Hard Days [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Stephen take a moment to regroup. Cutter watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

Stephen sank down onto the bed, not caring that he was still covered in mud and that his shoes had tracked dirt all over the carpet. It wasn't his bed and it wasn't his carpet. Claudia's idea to have them stay the night in this hotel suite had been pure genius and he was determined to take advantage of the hot tub in the bathroom eventually, but right now anything but the barest of movements was an effort.

The creature (and Connor was still arguing with Cutter about exactly what it had been) had appeared out of nowhere, knocked Stephen into a tree and then vanished back into the night. Special forces were scouring the area but they were pretty certain it had gone back through the anomaly. Stephen didn't mind getting injured in the normal course of their work (though he'd much rather no one got hurt) but this just seemed so terribly pointless.

"You should get undressed." Stephen smiled to himself. Only Ryan could make such an innocent statement sound like an order.

"Care to help me?"

Stephen only opened his eyes when the bed dipped slightly. Ryan was staring at him and licking his lips. Suddenly Stephen was a lot more interested.

"You'll be a lot more comfortable."

"I would," Stephen agreed with a smile. There was absolute silence for a heartbeat, just long enough for Stephen to hope the others were going to be a long time in the restaurant, then Ryan's hands were on his trousers, pulling at them and completely ignoring his shoes.

"Something I have to do first," Ryan murmured against his belly. Stephen groaned as Ryan began to lick his way down to his erection, but stopped before he touched it. Instead he concentrated on pushing Stephen's trousers out of the way but not off completely, and rubbing gun-calloused hands against the other man's thighs.

The sensation of being pinned down was perfect and Stephen allowed himself this brief moment to relax into it, eyes closed as he concentrated on Ryan's touches and the way his breathing seemed permanently set on heavy and turned on.

His eyes flew open as Ryan finally pulled his boxers down and devoured his erection in one swift movement. But Stephen swallowed his cry of surprise when his eyes locked on to those of Cutter, who was standing in the doorway, transfixed by the scene before him. He knew he should say something, let Ryan know they were being watched, but the thought that Cutter was enjoying his role of voyeur was turning him on even more than the delicious things Ryan was doing between his legs. And now certainly wasn't the time to be analysing _that_.

So he kept his mouth shut as much as he could, save the little gasps that escaped no matter how hard he tried to keep them inside. Ryan had pulled him closer and had hitched him up to allow better access to his arsehole which he started to circle with a spit cleaned finger. They didn't have the accessories to do much more than that and Stephen wasn't sure he'd want to go that far with Ryan anyway. Not with the way Cutter was fucking him with his eyes, his hands drifting down to his own obvious erection but stopping when Stephen shook his head (and God how much of a turn on was that?) He couldn't take much more, the sensation of Ryan's hot mouth, the feel of his finger teasing at him, Cutter's eyes devouring him all building up until his orgasm rocked through his body, Ryan swallowing every drop as Stephen's eyes slid closed, unable to focus on anything but the sensations overtaking him.

When his breathing finally returned to normal and he opened his eyes, Ryan was crawling next to him, his own erection pressing into Stephen's hip, and Cutter was gone.


End file.
